


My trashy poetry

by lmp416



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp416/pseuds/lmp416
Summary: I just thought that I would post my poetry that I made.  This is probably trash but whatever.





	1. Chapter 1

You're not valid

You haven't met the right person

You're not gay enough

You're not straight enough

Enough.

Enough.

Enough.

 

I'm valid

I will never meet the "right" person

They will never meet me

We will never meet eachother

I'm not gay

I'm not straight

I'm not pan

I'm not bi

I'm asexual

 

I can like someone

Despite them ever liking me back

I'm valid

I'm enough


	2. A gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem that one of my friends gave me. I don't know if she has an ao3 or not, sooooooo

She makes me smile

Even when I'm down

When I'm drowning

You pull me up

I stare at you through a window

Wishing I was out there with you

With you

With you

You open the door

Let me out of the dark room

Look at me not through the window

But through the air

When I go back in the room

and lookout the window

You're always there


	3. You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first stanza is about someone I care about  
> The second is a slight hyperbole of our relationship

I'm there for you

When you're sad

frustrated

alone

afraid

bored

Even when you make a mistake

I tried to find a solution to help you

 

Now flip the roles

Now I'm sad

frustrated

alone

afraid

bored

afraid

afraid

afraid

of you.

You yell at me. I can't stop it.

The 

yelling

won't

stop.

You tell me I'm the worst sister ever

The worst daughter

The worst friend

The worst girlfriend

Oh wait, I've never been in a relationship before

Because nobody will ever like me

You wish I was never in your life

In times like these, I wish you weren't in mine.


	4. Dancing and Depression

I go to escape

I go to hide

I go to express myself

I go to be happy

 

But you're there

You're always there

At home

At school

At dance

A part of me

 

You consume me

Eat away at my insides I'm drowning

Sinking

Water fills up my lungs

Then

 

Nothing

I am now empty

I search my soul but there is 

Nothing.

Darkness.


	5. You wouldn't understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the statements in this poem are statements that have been said to me in the past month.

You wouldn't understand

You're straight

You're white

You're female

 

You wouldn't understand

You're single

You're not under the pressure of someone liking you.

You don't have a crush on anyone

 

You wouldn't understand 

You never talk to us during lunch

You never hang out with us

You're never there for me

 

I try to understand

I'm asexual

I'm Hispanic

I'm single

Nobody likes me

Nobody will

I like somebody

I'm too busy finishing my homework

My family won't let me hang out

You're never there for me either


	6. Never

I like you

I want to hold your hand

I want to hug you

I want to kiss you

I want you to be my girlfriend

 

Back-to-school dance?

Winter Formal?

Spring Fling?

Dating?

Go out with me?

 

Never

Not a single thing on this list

Has been said to me

Naver has

Never will

Happen


End file.
